The Seer
The Seer, was an upper level Demon with the power to see the future and was the surrogate mother of the Source Heir. She was thousands of years old and had served several Sources. She served as the primary advisor to the Source after the Oracle was vanquished by Cole. The Seer had many powers, some of which included Premonition and Glistening. She was immune to spells and charms, and could only be vanquished by the Power of Three. She is portrayed as a devious woman and demon with her own evil plans and agenda. History The Seer was introduced warning the Source against unleashing The Hollow, prophesying that if he did so, everything would be destroyed and nothing would be left of the world and soon after coaxing Paige's boyfriend Shane into taking the Hollow into himself in order to protect Paige. After helping to destroy the Source, the Seer sealed the Hollow back into its box with the aid of Paige. Vision of The Source's Destruction The Seer had foreseen the Source's demise, should he take in the Hollow, and tried to warn him several times. It is plausible that the Seer foresaw the events that would take place after the Source's demise. The occurrences leading up to Paige's pregnancy with Shane's child were presumably foreseen as well. It's likely that her plan to become the new Source was formed after receiving this vision. Making Shane the Source What neither Paige's ex boyfriend Shane nor the Charmed Ones know is that the Seer secretly intended for Shane to become the next Source. She knew that Shane was in possess by the Source in the past and believed (seeing how easy it was the frist time) the Source would enter and completely take him over again. After Shane realizes that he has taken on the Source's powers again, the Seer acts as his principal advisor. She initially opposed Shane's determination to make Paige his queen, though she helped him trick Paige into marrying him in a dark wedding so that his son would be evil. While Shane believed he could use Paige's love for him to turn her evil (or at least separate her from her sisters), the Seer thought Paige could sway Shane away from evil. Serving the new Source Unknown to Shane, the Seer engineered two attempts to kill Paige in hopes that he would make her his queen instead. She tricked Kurzon, a longtime rival of the Source, into going after Paige with promises that he would be crowned as the next Source. On the day of Shane and Paige's wedding, she unearthed a Lazarus Demon and secretly ordered him to kill Paige. When those failed, she tricked Shane into hiring a female upper-level demon, Julie, as his personal assistant. She hoped that Julie would seduce Shane away from Paige. It was only on the eve of Shane's coronation as the Source that the Seer finally decided to support Paige as the new Queen. Shane was on the verge of giving up his powers after Paige inadvertently found out that he was a demon again, but the Seer convinced Paige that Shane needed her by his side. Soon after his coronation, Shane ordered the Seer to give Paige a tonic that would not only strengthen her baby son, but destroy Paige's good side as well. When Paige found out about this, as well as the fact Shane killed an innocent her sisters were protecting, she renounced her crown and joined her sisters in vanquishing Shane. Stealing The Source's Heir Seer steals Paige's unborn child - the true Source of All Evil, and places it in her body by use of a spell. She is vanquished soon after when she attempts to kill the Charmed Ones, as she could not handle all of the baby's power. All the while, the sisters chant the Power of Three spell, which creates a protective shield around the cage, saving the sisters from being killed. The Seer destroys not only herself, but also The Infernal Council and every demon in attendance at the coronation. Before her death, she tells Paige that the child was never Paige's nor Shane's, but belonged to her. Patricia's Nightmare When Patricia worry about her about new cousin and new sibling. Patricia saw the seer, Shane and Paige's unborn child was a live. In the dream Paige turn her back on the charmed ones and the Source's heir was name Shane Jr. It was Shane Jr.'s 10th birthday and the day he took over the underworld. Power and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion Making: '''The ability to brew potions. *Active Powers '' **'Gli'st'ening:' A method of teleportation that leaves a glistening contour of the body for a few milliseconds. **'Portal Creation:' The ability to open portals to other locations or planes. The Seer once opened a portal through a closet in an attempt to abduct Paige Matthews **'Premonition: '''The ability to forsee past, present and future events. The Seer was able to see selected events at will. **'Pyrokinesis: The ability to manipulate fire. In peter's dream , the Seer and the 10 year old Source's Heir used this power to vanquish a demon at the party. **Summoning: The ability to summon other beings to one's presence. **'''Voice Echo: '''The power to project one's voice into a room without being physically present. *Other Powers' **'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. **'Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. The Seer is mentioned as having existed for thousands of years. **'''Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. The Seer was immune to the fire thrown at her by Paige Matthews pregnant with The Source's Heir. **'''High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Demons Category:Seers